1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to the field of flow control valves for hydraulic mechanisms.
2. Prior Art
It is known in the prior art to provide control valve mechanisms and variable size orifices to provide for control of fluid devices. The problem recognized, is to provide a simple and easily manufactured flow control mechanism which will provide consistent flow control over a range of pressures, include a means to provide over pressure protection in the system, and control input flow to the motor by sensing output flow.